Nobody's Heartless
by Inflamora Notoris
Summary: After sacrificing himself to bring back the Seven Princess' of the Heart, Sora's Heartless, instead of following after his friends, transports himself to Sora's Nobody. How much will the path that Sora was supposed to take, change by one decision?
1. Sora's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. I only own the laptop used to write this.

 **Nobody's Heartless**

 **Prologue**

 **Sora's Sacrifice**

"Riku!" exclaimed a spiky brown-haired boy, blue-eyed fourteen-year-old male. The boy, Sora, was wearing a red jumpsuit, large yellow shoes, a white and black jacket, and white with yellow fingerless gloves. Around his neck, a silver chain necklace with a large silver crown on.

Sora started to race towards the fallen silver-haired male who vanished in a mass of purple stars.

"Sora! Sora look!" quacked out a large white duck, wearing a blue and gold jacket with a blue hat.

Next to the duck, was what looked to be an anthropomorphic dog wearing a green sweater under a black/grey bodywarmer, mustard coloured cargo pants held up with a black and silver belt, a burnt umber hat on his head with a pair of brown goggles, white gloves, and orange and white sneakers.

"The… the keyhole!" stuttered out the dog.

Sora started to walk towards the two who were stood in front of what looked to be a heart-shaped machine with swirling colours. White lightning sparking from the centre of the image to the edge. Sora raised what looked like a giant key towards the centre of the large heart only for nothing to happen.

"It won't work. The keyhole's not finished yet!" spoke the dog, Goofy as he turned towards Sora and the duck, Donald.

Sora placed the Keyblade back where he took it out before asking, "What can we do?"

"Maybe, we got to go wake Kairi up…" Goofy replied as the three turned towards the red-haired female lead down on the floor as if asleep.

"I think your right," Sora spoke quietly, moving a hand over his heart, curling it into a fist. "If we can free her heart… but… but how?"

Sora looked towards the ceiling in frustration before looking towards where the black and red Keyblade sat on the floor. His eyes widened slightly at the idea forming in his mind. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts… I wonder." Sora muttered.

Sora closed his eyes, thinking over the plan in his head, before opening his eyes in determination. Sora walked over to the Keyblade, ignoring Goofy's confused "Sora?"

Sora bent over and picked up the Keyblade. "Sora, hold on!" Goofy exclaimed.

"No, wait!" Donald exclaimed.

Sora looked at the Keyblade in his hand before turning to his friends and giving them a big grin. His grin dropped as he turned back towards the Keyblade. He turned the Keyblade, so the end faced him and thrust it into his chest. A light purple glow shone from the area where the blade had entered his Heart, the glow turned from the purple to a faint gold and floated out of his chest. The Keyblade sparkled before fading into six faded gold stars, which flew back to their owners resting along the back wall. A seventh faded gold star appeared from Sora's chest in a flash of pale blue before flying back to where Kairi was led on the floor.

Kairi's blue eyes opened to Sora surrounded by a white-gold glow. "Sora… Sora!" Donald exclaimed as he rushed towards Sora's fading form.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she rushed towards the fading form of her friend.

The three watched in horror as Sora's form faded into stars which rushed up towards the ceiling. "Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald cried to the ceiling after the stars.

 **Xx KH xX**

Sora floated in an endless sea of darkness. "What's… what's happening to me?" he thought aloud. "Falling… falling… into darkness."

Slowly Sora's form faded into the darkness as if he was never there.

 **Xx KH xX**

Donald, Goofy and Kairi stared at the ceiling in shock. "Sora, are you really-" Kairi started, sadness appearing in her words.

"No. He can't be! I won't let him go!" she exclaimed, clutching a hand to her heart.

The three turned toward where a new person entered the room. "So, you have awakened, at last, Princess." He spoke.

The male, who's chocolate coloured skin complimented his silver hair, wore a grey jacket over a cream coloured shirt, the shirt was opened revealing the marking that indicated that he was a Heartless, dark grey pants tucked into silver boots. Grey gloved coved hands, clenched into a fist before he spoke again. "The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose."

His eyes opened revealing brilliant orange eyes. "But now it's over."

As he started towards the trio, Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons. "Don't make another move!" Donald exclaimed.

"Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked Donald quietly.

"I don't know…" Donald replied as the guy continued walking towards them.

Suddenly they guy stopped, his whole body shaking as if held back. "Impossible…" he muttered.

Suddenly, the glowing form of Riku appeared in front of the man. "No. You won't use me for this!" Riku spoke in determination.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed.

"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" Riku told the three.

As he finished the five were surrounded by seven Shadow Heartless. Kairi nodded to Riku and lead Donald and Goofy out of the room.

Little to their notice as the three left the room, a shadow heartless stood on the balcony on the bannister watching. It's eyes glowing blue instead of yellow and if you looked a little closer you would have noticed that it was a dark brown instead of black.

"What about the Keyhole?" asked Goofy.

"Let's just get out of here!" Donald replied.

The unusual shadow heartless turned towards the glowing form of Riku who was staring with wide eyes, unnoticed to the one controlling his body. The Heartless gave Riku a nod before disappearing in a swirl of shadow. Riku gave a small smile as he slowly faded away before mouthing.

" _Good Luck Sora_ "

 **Xx KH xX**

 **Fran** : Wow… Umm… I hope you guys realise it took a load of stopping and starting on a YouTube video to write this. The only thing not from the _Kingdom Hearts_ game is the last paragraph. I will have to admit I have only ever played 3 KH games… 358/2 Days, Re:Coded and Unity X. I have wanted to play KH for years, but I never really got a copy of the games until earlier this month (September 2018 for those reading in the future after more chapters have been posted).

Also, to those who follow my other fics, I am working on the next chapters but it is slow moving as I have a new job and I keep coming up with new story ideas.


	2. The Heartless and the Nobody

**Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. I only own the laptop used to write this.

"Speech"

" _Mental Speech_ "

 **Nobody's Heartless**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Heartless and the Nobody**

The unusual shadow that was Sora's Heartless appeared outside the wrought iron gate of what appeared to be a brick manor house. Led on the floor outside the gate was a young man around the age that Sora was. The male had golden blond hair in short windswept spikes and a slightly muscular build. He was wearing a black high collared zip-up jacket under an unzipped white jacket with block patterns, a grey trim on the sleeves and had a red pleated collar that was folded back, black pants that switched to beige halfway down the calf, and grey and black shoes with red laces. On his left wrist were a black and white checker style wristband, a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

The Heartless Sora nudged the male awake before pulling him into a nearby bush out of sight. Not a moment after the two hid, two black cloaked figures stepped through a swirling portal of black and purple. One of the two looked around, searching. "You said he was going to be here" one spoke gruffly.

"He should have been. Someone must have got here before us." The other replied agitatedly.

"We'll have to keep our eyes open. The Boss is not going to be very happy with us." Groused the one that spoke first.

The two retreated back through the portal neither noticing the twin pairs of blue eyes watching from the bushes. " _Finally, those two are gone._ " The blonde male heard in his head.

He looked around for the speaker before his eyes turned to the Heartless next to him. He looked at the Heartless a small haze of confusion wisped off him. The Heartless turned towards the boy. " _If you are wondering then yes that is me speaking… or rather I am sending my thoughts to you._ "

The boy blinked. " _We need to give you a name. We can't have you wandering around without a name. Oh… I'm Sora by the way._ "

"Sora?" The boy asked.

The Heartless nodded. " _It's got to be close to my name but not too obvious… How about Keyne?_ "

"Keyne?" The boy asked.

Once again, the Heartless, Sora, nodded. " _Yes, Keyne. That is your new name._ "

"Name… Keyne…" The now named Keyne murmured.

Sora gave off the vibe of frowning before going into thought. His form distorted for a moment before revealing the form of a brown cat with blue eyes. " _This should be easier to wander around town with. Don't really want to freak anyone else out. Also… you act like someone who has disconnected from emotions._ "

Keyne blinked causing Sora to sigh again. " _We will have to play the amnesia card with you. It will get most people off our back. And might explain why you act a bit like an emotionless zombie._ "

Keyne nodded abet hesitantly. " _Let's head towards the town. If I'm correct, we are in Twilight Town._ "

The two headed off towards the town centre, in hopes of either finding help or a place to stay. Who knows? (Except me)

 **Xx KH xX**

"Where is the one I told you to bring." A voice asked the two cloaked figures.

"There was no sign of them where you said they would appear. It seems as though someone found them before we did." Spoke one of the two cloaked figures.

A low growl resounded throughout the room. "LEAVE NOW!" the voice boomed.

The two cloaked figures quickly left the room. "How could my plans fail so quickly… This was not supposed to happen!" the voice growled.

A quick flash indicated that the voice had left to rework his plan.

"Good luck reconstructing your plans now." Murmured a voice. "Not if I have my way."

The voice belonged to a silver cloaked female figure. Glowing silver eyes peering through the shadows of the hood of the cloak, a strand of reddish-brown hair fell into the light before a pale hand returned it back to the shadows of the hood.

"Your move."

 **Xx KH xX**

 **Fran** : Special shout out to tmp1114 for being the first follower. Also two chapters in one day, you lucky moogles. Apologies for it being too short. Hopefully the next will be longer.


	3. Team Sky and the Silver Guardian

**Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. I only own the laptop used to write this.

"Speech"

" _Mental Speech_ "

 **Nobody's Heartless**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Team Sky and the Silver Guardian**

Sora, or Ciel as he was now being called and Keyne had been wondering around Twilight Town for the past week, doing odd jobs every now and then for munny to buy food and to rent the room the two were staying in. It was during one of these jobs that they found a girl around Keyne's age.

The girl had a pale tan, lean frame and hair black like a ravens wing that went to her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a black tank top under a white shirt that was left unbuttoned, a black jacket with a silver zipper, black jeans and black boots with a small amount of heel. On her left wrist was a small silver charm bracelet with only four charms on it. The four charms being a small silver crown, a silver 4-pointed star, a silver heart and a silver key.

" _We better move and bring her with us. We don't know if her arrival will bring those black cloaks to us._ " Ciel said to Keyne. " _I do not want to get in the middle of what mess they are cooking up._ "

Keyne nodded and picked her up. The two quickly made their way back to the room they were staying in and Keyne quickly placed the girl on the bed. After a few moments of waiting, the girl's eyes open revealing deep blue orbs.

" _So she awakens. Do you have a name? Or are like Keyne here?_ " Ciel purred out after noticing that their new roommate was awake.

"Name?" She asked in lilted confusion.

Ciel sighed as best he could. " _So you are like Keyne… that makes things a bit difficult._ "

"Keyne?" She asked looking at the cat-shaped Heartless.

"Me. My name is Keyne." The girl turned towards where Keyne was sat on the sofa.

" _And I am Ciel._ " Ciel mewed. " _We need to give you a new name, how about Alya?_ "

"Alya?" The newly name Alya questioned.

Ciel nodded. " _It means Sky in another language, same as mine. Keyne means the eastern sky… roughly._ "

Keyne snorted. "Ciel is weird like that."

Ciel rolled his eyes best he could before padding over to the male. " _May I remind you, you were exactly like Alya over there a week ago._ "

"Like me?" Alya asked, confused.

" _Yup. Except you have a bit more range of emotion than Keyne._ " At this Keyne rolled his eyes. " _But it sounds like another amnesia story with you. Although, I wonder if you can use a Keyblade, Keyne._ "

"Keyblade?" The two Nobodies asked.

Ciel sighed. " _I will only say this once, got it? A Keyblade is a weapon of light and dark, only those chosen by the Kingdom Hearts may wield this weapon. It generally looks like a giant key and is normally used to defeat the ones called Heartless releasing the hearts back to where they belong._ "

"What are Heartless?" Keyne asked.

Once again Ciel sighed. " _Heartless are beings of darkness. There are two types, they are Pureblood and Emblem. Even though they are beings made of hearts, they are called heartless because they act devoid of emotions. As I am now, I'm a Pureblood Heartless commonly called a Shadow._ "

"But where do Heartless come from?" Alya asked in a quiet voice.

" _Well, Pureblood Heartless come from normal people. Their split into a Pureblood Heartless and a Nobody. Whilst Emblem Heartless are machine made._ "

"Nobody?" Keyne and Alya asked.

"So we are the nobody's of someone?" Keyne muttered.

Ciel nodded. " _I'm Keyne's Heartless and Keyne is my Nobody and together we make a Somebody. That Somebody is a Keyblade Wilder by the name of Sora. I still have the memories of Sora, hence why I'm unusual compared to most Heartless. I still have my emotions._ "

Ciel blinked in confusion. " _H-how did I know all of that?_ "

"Because we gifted you that knowledge to knock the darkness a blow as not to disrupt the balance."

The voice made the trio jump and turn towards a corner of the room where a silver cloaked figure stood. "W-who are you?" Keyne asked as he stood up from the sofa, Alya and Ciel moving to stand by him.

"I am a Guardian of the Heart. My name is Zeta." Zeta spoke before pulling her hood down revealing Silver eyes hidden by a few strands of reddish-brown hair that framed her pale face. "I was the one who pushed Ciel to go to Keyne instead of following his friends back in Hollow Bastion."

" _But why? What would have happened if I did?_ "

Zeta sighed in resignation and pulled out a large wall mirror. The trio stared in horror at the difference that the path would have been if Ciel had followed after his friends.

"That… that is almost horrifying." Alya whispered in shock.

Ciel and Kayne nodded in shock. The three looked at each other before nodding with a determined expression. "What do we have to do?"

Zeta grinned. "There is an anthropomorphic mouse that will arrive tomorrow. He is King Mickey of Disney Castle. Keyne, Alya I need you two to work on accessing your Keyblades tonight. There is a Heartless attack tomorrow. Oh and Ciel, I gave you a little boost so you can now do magic to assist them."

Ciel nodded and turned towards the two Nobodies. " _You two better get meditating to find your Keyblades then._ " Ciel then turned back to Zeta. " _Zeta, thank you._ "

Zeta gave a rather vicious grin. "No Ciel, thank you. Also before I go, good luck."

Then with that, Zeta stepped back into the shadow and disappeared.

Keyne and Alya nodded at each other and quickly meditates so that they could find access to their blades.

 **Xx KH xX**

 **Fran** : Replying to the review by 'Jdkwinxgrl', I have gone and looked back at it on my laptop and opened up my Grammarly and it pointed those out. I fixed them and re-uploaded the chapters. I shouldn't just rely on Word for spelling and grammar. *sweatdrops* The later chapters will probably be longer. It's a slow start and will more than likely jump on dates.

Also to anyone asking. I am making Xion a Nobody, instead of her being a Replica of Sora and Roxas. Who she is the Nobody of is a good question. One I really don't have an answer to at the moment. And so no one is confused, Keyne is Roxas, Ciel is Sora, and Xion is Alya.


	4. King of Disney

**Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. I only own the laptop used to write this.

"Speech"

" _Mental Speech_ "

 **Nobody's Heartless**

 **Chapter 3**

 **King of Disney**

It took Keyne and Alya almost half the night, but the two finally found their Keyblade. Or to Ciel's surprise, Keyblades. Both Keyne and Alya were dual-wielders. Keyne had the Keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion, whilst Alya had Divine Rose and Three Wishes.

Tired, the two Keyblade wielders had slept until noon the next day. They would have slept later had they not heard panicked screams. The three then raced outside onto the street to see a large amount of Heartless. Alya and Keyne quickly pulled out their Keyblades and attacked the Heartless. Ciel, using his tail as a conduit, using a few spells that he remembered hearing from Donald whilst he was Sora.

The attack against the Heartless horde was slow going until a slash of light cut the horde in half. The three almost paused before realising that they were supposed to be attacking the Heartless.

After the horde of Heartless had been culled, the trio turned towards the other Keyblade user that had helped them. The third Keyblade user that had appeared to help out against the Heartless attack only came up to Keyne's waist in height. But there was no guessing that this was the one that Zeta was talking about the night before, King Mickey.

The anthropomorphic mouse turned towards the group of three. "Gosh, you two aren't bad. How long have you had those keyblades?" Mickey asked.

"We only found our keyblades last night. This is the first time we have actually used them." Alya spoke quietly.

Ciel hopped up onto Keyne's shoulder causing Mickey attention to turn to him. Mickey frowned at a thought. "You look like an old friend of mine who disappeared almost a decade ago."

Keyne and Alya looked at each other in confusion before turning to Ciel.

" _Sora has brown hair and is messier. But Keyne seems to be blond with more neater spikes._ " Ciel shook his head. " _I have no idea either. Your Highness, what was your friend's name?_ "

The trio turned towards Mickey. "Never met a telepathic cat before. But to answer your question, his name was Ventus."

" _Ventus… I remember something from when Sora was younger. Two strange people visited Destiny Island. A blue haired female and a brown-haired male. One of them mentioned a Ventus. Then there was the sad voice that went to sleep._ " Ciel murmured.

"Blue-haired female? Brown-haired male? Sounds like my friends Aqua and Terra." Mickey spoke in shock. "But you speak as if it was you but not at the same time."

"That's because Ciel and I are two halves of a somebody. I'm the body and soul, he's the heart."

Mickey's eyes widened in shock. "A nobody and their Heartless, together? But how?"

Ciel and Keyne shrugged. "We don't know. Zeta might but getting an answer not a riddle out of her is nearly impossible."

" _When I first appeared as a heartless, my first thought was to follow my friends. But something called me to come to Keyne instead. When I got to him, something told me to get him away from that spot before someone found him. I hid us nearby before whoever those cloaked guys appeared because the only thing I could do at the moment._ "

"Cloaked guys?" Alya asked. "Is that why you were so worried when I woke up after you found me yesterday?"

Keyne nodded. "I carried you back to my room because something told me if I didn't something bad would have happened. I'm pretty sure Ciel had the same problem."

Mickey frowned in thought. A gloved hand holding his chin whilst the other crossed his chest. "That does sound worrying. I think it best that I bring you two with me to Master Yin Sed for further discussion. This doesn't sound like a conversation for a public setting."

The trio nodded. "We best move quick, who knows what would have followed those Heartless." Keyne spoke sharply.

Mickey nodded. "Let's go, follow me."

The trio left towards where Mickey had placed his Gummy ship and set off for Yen Sid's tower.

 **Xx KH xX**

 **Fran** : I had started writing this the day after finishing chapter 2, which I had finished on the 20th of September. It took a bit longer to write this chapter than normal… I was going to post this last Tuesday but I had a bad Migraine that had me bed bound so I couldn't do much. (Which doesn't help when you are the only one home.) I will try and make the chapters longer but as usual… I work without an actual plan.


	5. The Master of the Tower

**Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. I only own the laptop used to write this.

"Speech"

" _Mental Speech_ "

 **Nobody's Heartless**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Master of the Tower**

The group of four arrived at the Mysterious Tower. The Mysterious Tower was a rather tall tower structure on an area that was about as large as a baseball field. The tower itself had to have been held up by magic judging by its slightly lopsided appearance. The grounds had a few trees that surrounded the tower.

The quartet made their way up the tower to a circular office. There were oddly shaped windows that covered the wall behind a large oak table and high-backed chair. Oddly shaped bookshelves pathed the walls between the door and the windows.

In the chair sat an elderly looking man with a long grey beard. He wore a deep blue robe and a rather tall blue pointed hat with yellow shapes. "Mickey, welcome. How may I assist you and your friends today?"

"Master Yen Sid. I met these three in Twilight Town and they have informed me that the balance between light and dark has been disturbed." Mickey spoke, bowing when he first spoke.

Yen Sid hummed as he stroked his beard. "And what do your young friends have to say about this?"

"Master Yen Sid, I am Keyne. These are my companions Alya and Ciel." Keyne spoke as the trio gave a small bow. "We were informed by someone named Zeta of what would happen if she had not taken the initiative to change it."

Yen Sid frowned. "That, indeed, does sound worrying. And what, pray tell, does your informant wish to divert?"

Keyne and Alya looked at each other in worry. "A second possible Keyblade War."

Yen Sid's eyes widened in shock whilst Mickey's hands flew to his mouth as he gasped. Yen Sid then slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes in worry.

Ciel frowned in thought for a moment. " _In the vision shown to us, there were seven lights battling thirteen darks. I managed to distinguish one of the dark shadows, but I don't recognise him at all…_ "

Yen Sid snapped to look at Ciel before asking "What was the dark shadow you managed to distinguish?"

" _A dark-skinned male with golden eyes and a silver goatee wearing a black and grey cloak or coat. That is all I can remember._ "

Mickey frowned for a moment in thought before jumping in shock. "That sounds like Master Xehanort! What is he planning now?"

Yen Sid closed his eyes and hummed in thought. "Can you distinguish the seven lights? It might help us know who to find and quickly."

Ciel and Keyne looked at each other, contemplating telling Micky and Yen Sid the truth. Keyne turned back to the two and spoke tensely, "One of the Lights was that of my Somebody, Sora."

Yen Sid and Mickey's eyes widened in shock. "Your _SOMEBODY_!"

Keyne nodded whilst Ciel cringed a bit at the volume.

"So this is what my apprentice interfered in. I would have to say that her interference will make an interesting twist on things." A masculine voice spoke causing the room to jump.

"Who is there?" Yen Sid spoke sternly.

Two silver cloaked figures appeared from the shadows of a corner. One was recognised as Zeta by Ciel, Keyne and Alya. The other was taller that Zeta by at least a foot.

"I am Zeric. I am the master of Zeta here. We are the Guardians of the Heart. Whilst I am disappointed in my apprentice for breaking a sacred rule. The ending results have worked in favour of the balance."

Yen Sid chuckled. "Causing trouble and breaking rules seems to be a common thing with apprentices."

Zeric belted out a laugh. "You are correct Keyblade Master. It seems to be a common thread among apprentices to test boundaries."

Embarrassed blushes appeared on the cheeks of Zeta and Mickey to the amusement of Ciel, Keyne and Alya.

Zeric turned towards where Alya, Keyne and Ciel were stood. "I have a present for ya. And a small issue to fix that would help."

With a click of his finger, several things happened. Firstly, a boy who looked like he could have passed for Keyne's twin appeared. Secondly, Ciel had returned to back into Sora. Thirdly, a glowing orb of light had fled from Sora's chest and flown into the new person's chest, waking him up. Fourthly, Keyne and Alya had glowed for a few seconds.

"What did you just do?" asked Sora confused, as Mickey ran over the newcomer exclaiming 'Ventus'. ( _Ciel is what I was calling him when he was a Heartless, now he's a somebody again, he's Sora_.)

"Well… Brought this one back from his hiding place and put his heart back in," stated Zeric pointing to Ventus. "Gave these two their own hearts so they're their own people," Zeric then gestured to Alya and Keyne before turning to Sora. "And gave you back a new physical body, so you're a person again not a Heartless as you call them."

The group stares at Zeric in shock, or amusement in Zeta case and dazed confusion in Ventus' case.

"Wha-what is going on? Master Yen Sid, Mickey?" Ventus asked looking around the room. "Who are these guys?"

A smirk appeared on Zeric's face before he spoke, "Well we must be going. We don't want to get caught. Goodbye everyone and good luck."

"What is the last thing you remember young Ventus?" Yen Sid asked.

"Keyblade Graveyard, Vanitas, χ-blade…" murmured Ventus.

Yen Sid hummed in thought. "It seems that Xehanort might be controlling everything like a chess game. But with a wild card given to us, it's thrown his plan to the books."

Mickey nodded. "Did you recognise any of the others on that vision of the future we're trying to prevent?"

Sora sighed before replying. "Myself. One was you, your highness. Two of them I recognised as my friends Kairi and Riku. One was Ventus if I was going by the outfit he was wearing. The last two I did not recognise although one did look familiar."

"The two that you could not recognise Sora, what did they look like?"

This time it was Keyne who answered. "By Sora's reply. I'm going to guess, the tall red-haired male with green eyes. And the young woman with blue hair and eyes?"

Sora nodded in confirmation. "The strange thing is, I think I met the blue-haired woman about ten years ago on the Destiny Islands."

Ventus' eyes sharpened and zeroed in on Sora. "Destiny Islands?"

Confused, Sora nodded. "Yeah. That's where I grew up. From what my foster mother told me, my situation was similar to Kairi's when she arrived on the Islands when we were about five. Whereas I was about two or three when I arrived."

Ventus frowned. "I have a very vague recollection of a large battle then picking up a toddler to run from something or someone. I grabbed him to get him away only for the two of us to go flying through a portal. Next thing that seems to blur into existence in my memories, is appearing in front of Master Xehanort in the Keyblade Graveyard without the child. I could only assume that the toddler was you Sora and I brought you with me into that portal only for us to separate and appear in different areas."

Mickey and Yen Sid frowned. "The only large battle in the history books is that of the Keyblade War. That was hundreds of years ago, during the Age of Fairytales." Spoke Yen Sid.

Ventus frowned before pulling a book out of his pocket. The book was a navy blue colour, with silver patterns. "I remember a lady in pink with a fox mask giving this to me before all the fighting started. And then working with four others before it blurs again."

The group stared at Ventus, Yen Sid and Mickey in shock, Alya and Keyne in confusion and Sora in thought. "Back to the two other people in the fight that happens in this future vision. A blue-haired woman and red-haired male you said?"

Sora, Alya and Keyne nodded in confirmation. "If I had a pencil and paper, I could try drawing them?" Alya spoke.

Yen Sid nodded and conjured up a notebook and pencil for Alya, who quickly started drawing on the page. Upon finishing the picture of the group, the other three quickly recognised the female as Aqua but it was Ventus who spoke. "That's Aqua, the guy looks like someone I met in Radiant Guardian, Lea. What happened to them…?"

"We have no idea about Lea, but he may have vanished when Radiant Garden fell to the darkness. As for Aqua… No one has seen her since she left to hide you, Ventus, and look for Terra." Mickey spoke quietly with a small amount of worry in his tone of voice. "And that was about ten years ago…"

A worried look fell onto Ventus' face. "Where could she be?" He asked quietly to himself.

Mickey, who had heard Ven's comment, replied in a quiet voice to Ven. "I have a suspicion that she fell into the Dark World trying to rescue Terra from Xehanort's control. Gosh, she might still be there." Mickey turned towards Yen Sid. "Master, I think I might know where to find Aqua! She might have fallen into the Dark Work whilst trying to rescue Terra!"

"But how are we going to get to the Dark World?" asked Ventus.

"Hollow Bastion! If I remember the Keyhole there should be open enough for us to get in and get to the Dark World!" Sora exclaimed.

"Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked looking at Yen Sid who was stroking his long beard in thought.

"I have a mission for you five. You are to lock the keyhole in Hollow Bastion and to find a way into the Dark Worlds and rescue Aqua."

The five Keyblade Wielders nodded in confirmation. Yen Sid waves his hand over his desk where five cases appeared. "You would need this if you plan on entering the Dark Worlds. We would not wish to lose you to the darkness."

The group collected their cases and left to change and complete their mission.

 **Xx KH xX**

 **Fran** : Sorry for the long wait… Started a new job not long after I posted the last chapter (which I had to quit when I moved… I am not doing that commute it's is over 2 ½ hours long a drive), then we finally sold the house and then Christmas then moving into the new house after the new year, it's just been chaos.

Also~ I got the Kingdom Hearts games for Christmas… And I had KH3 pre-ordered from the PlayStation Store so I got that upon release. Also sorry about the rather late update, I got so far in and realised I needed to play BBS for a part in my fic. That and I got addicted to playing KH3 (which I finished… in proud mode. It was easy).


	6. One step into the dark

**Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. I only own the laptop/computer used to write this.

"Speech"

" _Mental Speech_ "

 **Nobody's Heartless**

 **Chapter 5**

 **One step into the dark, two steps for the light**

A small group of five arrived at the gates for the castle of Hollow Bastion, they all ranged into varying heights the shortest of the group only coming up to the waist of the tallest who stood at a height of 5"4, an inch taller than two of the figures and 4 inches taller than that of the second shortest. All five were dressed in black cloaks with a silver zipper, clip chain and hood tassels.

The five quickly made their way through the hordes of heartless towards the Grand Hall. Upon arriving at the Keyhole, there stood six of the seven princesses of light. "You are here to close the gate, aren't you?" spoke a sandy blonde-haired teenager in a blue ball gown.

The group of five nodded and pulled out their keyblades. The group managed to close the keyhole but not before they were sucked into the Dark World it guarded.

The six princesses watched as the keyhole closed before one of them sighed. "How are we to get home?" spoke the sunny blonde-haired child, brushing a small amount of dirt off her dress. Her blue eyes looking between the five teenagers.

Four of the teenagers sighed. "Our worlds were destroyed by the darkness, I would assume that once those five release the worlds that got sent to the Dark World, we would be sent home." Spoke the brunette-haired seventeen-year-old, her green eyes turning towards the door as a beast came in.

"I have checked, and there are no more heartless running around." His gruff voice spoke as his warm honey eyes looked at the six princesses. "And the keyhole?"

"Five cloaked figures shut it. We should get no more problems from that end." The oldest of the princesses spoke, her blonde hair pulled into a bun on her head.

"Cinderella is correct. We should be fine for now. Bell also has a point. We will just have to wait and see."

 **Xx KH xX**

The five figures stood together as they surveyed their surroundings. "We best be going if we want to find Aqua" spoke the shortest, worry clear in his tone.

"Mickey is correct. We best get moving boys." The second shortest figure assured, her tone almost urgent as blue eyes that were visible underneath the coat darted in paranoia.

The taller three nodded and the group moved off in a random direction, following the tallest as it seemed as he knew which way to go.

For what felt like hours or maybe even days, the group walked stopping only to ward off a few groups of shadow heartless along their way to where they assumed, they would find Aqua.

After what felt like months, they came across a female figure in blue fighting a huge tower of heartless. The female wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears a silver badge that almost looks like a heart on an upside down cross. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wearing a small, segmented piece of armour on each of her upper arms, and what appeared to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also has two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she was wearing pointed, armoured, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

The group of five quickly joined the fight and dispersed the demon tide. The female turned to the group of five holding the Master's Defender keyblade tightly in her grip.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she demanded, blue eyes bright with suspicion. Her short steel blue hair almost blowing in a non-existent wind.

"Hey Aqua..." the tallest spoke, pulling his hood down revealing Ven.

"Ven…" Aqua whispered almost in tears.

Ven was quickly pulled into an embrace with Aqua. The two hugged for a while before one of the others spoke. "Ven, we need to get out of here quick." One of the boys spoke before the other perked up. "I don't know about you, but I am sensing a rather large mass of heartless heading our way."

"Right. We better move so we can get out of here." Ven spoke. "Sora, Keyne, help Aqua. Mickey, Alya, Take rear. Take out anything that comes close. I have a feeling I know how to get out of here."

"Mickey?" Aqua muttered turning towards the cloaked Mouse.

The mouse in question nodded. "It's good to see you Aqua. But as Ven said, we need to get moving."

The group of six moved quickly, following Ven as he led them away from the encroaching hoard towards a way out of the Dark World. It took a while but the group of five somehow arrived on the shore of the play island in the Destiny Island world.

"How? This place was destroyed by the darkness?" Sora asked pulling his hood down, Keyne, Alya and Mickey following soon after.

Keyne and Sora carefully placed Aqua down on the beach.

"Sora?" a voice asked. "Is that you?"

Sora spun round to see a sight that he was not expecting to see.

 **Xx KH xX**

Riku looked around at the space of blackness that was slowly driving him insane. A violent silver light burst into being in front of him, sending his sight into a nova of colours. Once his sight cleared, his gaze set upon a figure in a silver cloak. Silver eyes shining through the darkness that covered the figures face. Neither of the two spoke before Riku moved to grab hold of the cloaked persons hand before the two vanished in a nova created by a silver flash.

 **Xx KH xX**

 **Fran** : For those of you who are wondering. Sora was confirmed to be 5"3 by Nomura. The height for the others was made by guesswork by someone else. I can not confirm if that is the true height for everyone as the heights were based off cutscene guessing. And if you are asking about the Princesses, I am taking their ages from the original stories. So that would make Alice seven. I am tempted to hit Xehanort for that.

Also, I have started adding some of my fics to my AO3 account. I am going to be more than likely adding this onto there. And as for the long wait for this chapter… my old computer died, and I had to wait to get a new one.


End file.
